


Restlessness

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Completed, Ficlet, M/M, Romance and Fluff, Zo/San, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro can't sleep so shenanigans ensue in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restlessness

Trapped in a rare moment of sleeplessness, Zoro shifted and fidgeted in his small hammock in an attempt to find that perfect position that would allow him to drift off. However, he could only move so much without falling out - the blonde cook sprawled on his chest limited his options even further.

Zoro gave up watched his lover sleep. It was annoying - having someone snoring so peacefully right in front of his face when he wanted to sleep so badly but couldn't. Sanji was a limp tangle of sharp elbows and bony shins with his head pillowed on Zoro's collarbone and his hair tickling the swordsman's neck. He looked so damn cozy.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Zoro was briefly entertained by how the fine, golden bangs waved like minute antennae in the current of his breath. So he did it again. Little hairs danced off Sanji's face, revealing the inward curl of his left eyebrow. Stifling his chuckle - Zoro didn't want the cook to wake and ruin his fun - the swordsman retrieved an arm from under Sanji's stomach to lightly brush the hair back further with his fingertips.

That eyebrow got funnier everytime he saw it - but it was also cute.

Zoro awkwardly bent his neck and kissed the curly brow, right in the center of the curve. His lips slightly mussed the smooth, short hairs. Feeling Sanji shift, Zoro laid back to watch.

The cook mumbled softly before nuzzling his cheek into Zoro's shoulder, and grasping at the swordsman's sleeping shirt with one hand, he relaxed back into slumber.

Sanji was really deeply asleep tonight. Childish excitement sparked his imagination as Zoro wondered just how much he could get away with before his lover woke up and kicked him in the head. He might as well try - it wasn't like he was sleeping.

Carefully isolating one blonde hair between his forefinger and thumb, Zoro plucked the strand free with a quick jerk. Disappointed when he got no reaction at all, he twirled the hair with his fingers as he plotted his next move. He had to be creative or it wouldn't be any fun.

Taking his stolen hair, Zoro thoughtlessly began to brush it against the tip of Sanji's nose while he planned. To his amazement, the cook's nose twitched - once, twice - before his light snoring resumed. Grinning like he'd just discovered One Piece, Zoro swirled the hair around the end of the blonde's nose again. He was delighted when Sanji's nose scrunched, and his lover weakly wagged his head in an unconscious attempt to escape the irritating feeling.

He tried tickling the blonde's cheeks and lips with the hair too, but the nose got the most entertaining reaction. Sanji scowled in his sleep, nose wrinkling as Zoro tormented him one last time. One blue eye cracked and looked up at him sleepily, and Zoro knew his little game was over. Still grinning, he leaned to kiss his lover on his fantastic nose. Sanji hummed happily, his fingers flexing where they were tangled in Zoro's shirt. Tiliting his head, Sanji caught the swordsman's lips with a soft kiss - a mere brush really.

Zoro shifted his body further down beneath Sanji so he didn't have to twist his neck to press their mouths together. They traded slow kisses as Sanji propped himself up on one elbow, becoming more fully awake. Pulling back, Sanji affectionately rubbed at Zoro's ribs with his free hand. "Why did you wake me up? It's too early to start cooking."

His partner didn't answer. Zoro was already asleep and snoring - lulled by Sanji's strong fingers. Sanji rolled his eyes and carefully climbed out of the hammock. There was no way he was getting back to sleep now.

Sanji stroked a hand through tousled green hair before moving to get his suit - he'd never understand the motivations of his marimo, but that was just another reason to love him. Zoro's strange behavior was entertaining at all times. He stretched and smiled back to where the swordsman was sprawled and drooling before climbing out of the bunkroom.

They really were perfect for each other.


End file.
